The invention relates to a solar energy air heating device and a method of insulating said device.
Insulated solar energy air heating devices are known in the prior art but it is believed that none describes a method for applying insulation that comprises a spraying process followed by applying an elastomeric membrane to the outside surfaces of the insulation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,546 to ZANI, a method of manufacturing and insulating a solar energy collecting device is disclosed to heat a fluid.
The solar energy air heating device disclosed herewith uses the same method of insulation as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,546 to ZANI.